


broken g-string

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-14
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Situation you want it in: Shige broke his g-string, Ueda helps.





	broken g-string

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

__Stupid Yamapi and his stupid Christmas presents. Shige kept wiggling as he tried to walk properly with a piece of material wedged between his ass cheeks, the rest of NewS sauntering along beside him like they’d been wearing slutty underwear all their lives.

Which, Shige supposed, was probably true.

“Stop moving around so much,” Ryo hissed in his ear. “You look like you have crabs.”

Shige frowned as they passed KAT-TUN’s dressing room, where Yamapi and Jin had to have their traditional morning face suckage before either of them could do anything productive. Kame rolled his eyes from where he was fumbling with his curlers in the mirror and tilted his head when he caught sight of Shige. “What’s wrong with you? You look like you’re suffering the repercussions of sleeping with Jin.”

“Haha,” Jin mumbled from inside Yamapi’s mouth.

“Shige-kun isn’t adjusting very well,” Tegoshi traitorously volunteered, giggling a little at his own joke and flashing the hip strap of his own g-string with a special wink for Kame.

Kame snorted and returned to his hair. “Some people just can’t handle being sexy,” he said in his senpai voice. “I know I had a hard time getting used to it when I first started.”

“Oh please,” Ueda spoke up from the couch. “Your diaper was probably a thong.”

Shige looked to Ueda as the only person in the building with any kind of sense. Ueda presumably heard his unspoken pleas and heaved a sigh before standing up and striding towards him. “Kato, come here. Everyone else, get the fuck out.”

“Eat me,” Kame snapped. “I’m not done.”

Ueda pinched Kame’s nipple and he screeched like a girl before bolting out of the room, curlers still in place.

Massu was bouncing around like he was on a trampoline, only there was no trampoline, and both Ryo and Tegoshi were heavily absorbed in the way Massu’s crotch was bouncing as well, automatically following him down the hallway and undoubtedly towards the cafeteria.

Jin and Yamapi were still going at it, so Ueda just pushed them out the door and closed it. As he turned around, he fixed Shige with a serious look and folded his arms. “I’m only doing this because I feel sorry for you.”

“Don’t you mean that you empathize with me?” Shige countered, knowing better. “We’re both the least liked in our groups -”

“Ugly Taguchi is all over that title,” Ueda cut in, narrowing his eyes a little. “It’s the main reason I keep him around.”

Shige frowned. “What are you going to do to me?”

“I’m fixing you, dumbass.” Ueda moved behind Shige and pushed him against the door. “And if you fight me, it will hurt. So shut the fuck up and trust me.”

“I don’t even know you -” Shige started to protest, trailing off as both of Ueda’s hands shot into his pants. It’s not like this happened _often_ , or ever, and Shige had to fight himself not to react in what would be a very embarrassing way as Ueda traced the straps of the underwear and assessed the situation.

“Mm,” Ueda grunted after entirely too long of digging around while Shige splayed his hands on the door with his legs spread like he was being frisked. “I have found the problem.”

“There’s a problem?” Shige almost squeaked.

Ueda’s body pressed closer, pushing him flat against the door as Ueda’s voice sounded in his ear and Ueda’s hands took on a different kind of touch. “You’re too big for it. Your junk is stretching it to its limit and making it increasingly uncomfortable the more aroused you get.”

“I’m not aroused,” Shige said, lying through his damn teeth and knowing fully well that Ueda would find out he was lying if he moved his hands any closer together.

“In fact,” Ueda went on, rolling his hips a little and doing nothing whatsoever to hide his own arousal, “if you get any harder, it might break.”

“Will it hurt?” Shige asked in a voice he didn’t recognize as his own, very aware of the double entendre of his question.

“Only if you want it to,” Ueda whispered in response before bringing his fingers together, sliding under the thin material of the g-string pouch that Shige’s half-hard erection was straining.

Shige gasped and arched into Ueda’s embrace, cringing a little when the discomfort got worse. Metal clinked from behind him, and fear filled him as he felt the cold blade at his side and froze still, until the fabric snapped apart and Shige breathed a sigh of relief, which turned into a moan as Ueda started to stroke him without any restrictions. “I can’t believe you bring a knife to work,” he mumbled.

“If you worked with these bitches every day, you would too,” Ueda replied, tossing the ruined material aside and holding Shige steady when it looked like he was going to collapse.

Shige accepted that answer a lot better than he would have under normal circumstances, but normal circumstances did not involve Ueda’s hand dutifully pumping his length and Ueda’s own hardness poking him from the back. His hands crept around to slide up the backs of Ueda’s thighs, reaching his ass and sinking his fingers into the flesh for lack of anything better to hold onto.

Clearly Ueda approved of this development and rolled his hips forward rather roughly, rubbing his erection right between Shige’s ass cheeks through both of their pants. He groaned a little in Shige’s ear and Shige couldn’t stop himself from pushing back, the sounds of Ueda’s noises plus the dexterous fingers wrapped around him threatening to overpower him and make him fall apart.

Ueda leaned down to nibble along Shige’s neck as he pushed Shige’s pants down just enough to aim his cock at the door, his other hand keeping Shige’s shirt up and out of the way as he doubled his efforts and had Shige whimpering and squirming in his arms. “Come,” Ueda growled, squeezing the tip of Shige’s cock as he stroked and biting down on his neck as hard as he dared.

Shige groaned deeply and pulled Ueda flush against him from behind, kneading Ueda’s ass with both hands as his head fell back onto Ueda’s shoulder and he painted the door with his release, Ueda twisting his cock around like he was writing something.

Without opening his eyes, Shige reached behind him and flung Ueda against the wall, catching his lips and expressing his gratitude with his tongue, which Ueda accepted wholeheartedly and groaned in appreciation when Shige’s hand slipped down the front of his pants.

Shige stilled, his mind a little hazy to comprehend what was missing as he made direct contact with Ueda’s erection. “Where’s -”

Ueda chuckled into his ear. “ _Real_ sexy men don’t need underwear.”  



End file.
